


TLC & Kiss

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Series: The Wrestlememe-ia Experience [1]
Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Lucha Underground, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Meme, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of kissing-related meme fills from the <a href="handsomemanexpress.tumblr.com">HandsomeManExpress</a> Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts in this collection are from this meme, originally posted by byuldeureul:
> 
> "send me one of the following numbers + a ship –
> 
> —and i’ll whip up a drabble for you about any of the following:
> 
> 1: Hot, Steamy kiss  
> 2: Cheek Kiss  
> 3: Nose Kiss  
> 4: Forehead Kiss  
> 5: Firm Kiss  
> 6: Gentle Peck  
> 7: Romantic Kiss  
> 8: Eyelid Kiss  
> 9: Jawline Kiss  
> 10: Neck Kiss  
> 11: Collarbone Kiss  
> 12: Chest Kiss  
> 13: Stomach Kiss  
> 14: Kiss Along the Hips  
> 15: Kiss in the Rain  
> 16: Upside-Down Kiss  
> 17: Goofy Kiss  
> 18: Underwater Kiss  
> 19: Forceful Kiss  
> 20: Any of the Above  
> 21: A Kiss with a Fist  
> 22: _Then there’s tongue_ "
> 
> The collection includes all promotions I write fic for--chapters are titled by characters prompted, so just hit the chapter listing to find something you like. ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mxjoyride asked: adrian/sami: 16
> 
> 16: Upside-Down Kiss

Sami  _catches Adrian mid-flip._

It’s weird and unreal.

So Adrian panics and does the only thing he can think of and kisses Sami’s chin, which is the only part of Sami’s face he can reach while still moving at speed and upside down through the air. The ref doesn’t see. The cameras don’t see. One girl in the front row starts screaming, so, uh, maybe  _she_  saw? But Adrian’s pretty sure nobody else noticed.

Sami blinks, startled, and fumbles his grip.

He’s still blinking in shock when Adrian knocks him down and pins him.

He's  _still_  blinking after the match, backstage, and really he only stops blinking when he and Adrian are the only two people left in the locker room, at which point he says, “What was that?”

Adrian shrugs. “Seemed like the right thing to do at the time. By the way, your beard itches.”

“I–that–what does  _that_  have to do with anything?”

“Well, not like it’ll make much of a difference, but it’s nice to have the warning. In case I feel like doing it again, y'know.”


	2. Jimmy Jacobs and Snow Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Jimmy/Snow Troll Forehead Kiss

Jimmy is lying on the floor shaking, feeling the ghost of fingers on his neck. At this point he’s seen his life flash before his eyes so many times that he’s stopped paying attention to it; there’s only so much “oh god I’m going to die” you can think before it fails to take hold.

But the off-hand way Deucalion picks him up now, how  _casually_  he does it. To prove a point. To silence arguments from the others. Because he’s bored. _  
_

That’s still frightening.

There’s a brushing noise near his head, and he looks to the side and says, “Go away, Snow Troll. I’m not in the mood to deal with you right now.”

Snow Troll crouches next to him, looking down, head tilted to one side.

“Did you want to go for a  _walk_  or something? You know you’re not  _actually_  a dog, right?”

Another moment of staring, and then Snow Troll stands up and shuffles away.

Jimmy stays on the floor. He could get to like the floor. It’s surprisingly comfortable.

And then Snow Troll is back.

With…a blanket?

Snow Troll drapes the blanket over Jimmy, somewhat awkwardly, and then sits down on the floor next to him.

Jimmy blinks. “Um. Ok.”

Snow Troll watches him for a moment, rocks forward, and sort of bumps his face against Jimmy’s forehead in a weird dog-like kiss. Then he curls up on the floor next to Jimmy’s elbow and promptly goes to sleep.

“Oh good,” Jimmy says, feeling confused and vaguely guilty as he stares up at the ceiling. “The  _dog_  feels sorry for me.”


	3. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolfbad asked: Dean/Seth 13
> 
> 13: Stomach Kiss

“I like your stomach, don’t be so self-conscious.” Seth hasn’t taken his fucking  _gloves_  off for some reason, he’s running his gloved fingers along Dean’s ribs, his hair brushes Dean’s chest. His thumbs are rubbing Dean’s stomach. “Just because you  _used_  to be heavier.”

“Fuck you, it’s not–” Dean lets out a suppressed noise that sounds sort of like a snort.

“Wait, are you  _ticklish?_  How did I not know this before? How have we been working together for this long and I didn’t. Know. You were. Ticklish.” The last few words are punctuated by strokes of his thumbs, and then a kiss right above Dean’s navel, a kiss with a hot breath behind it.

Dean writhes and claws at Seth’s head and says, “I’m gonna  _kill_  you, I’ll get Roman to hold you down while I bash your fucking head in, don’t fucking oh god.” He starts to laugh. “Fuck you, oh god.”

There’s a thump on the wall next to them, and Roman’s voice saying, “What the hell are you guys  _doing_  in there, keep it down,” followed by an extremely audible moaning noise from someone who is  _definitely_  not Roman. "Actually ignore that, I’m hardly one to talk, you guys have fun.“

Dean’s laughter has a slightly hysterical edge now, because Seth’s dragging both hands down his sides and stopping at the waistband of his pants, and the laugh turns into a sound that's  _not_  laughter as Seth kisses him again slightly  _below_  his navel and then traces a line with his tongue below  _that._

Dean jolts, grabs uselessly at Seth’s hair, and manages to get out, "You almost done fucking with me, asshole?”

“My friend,” Seth says, looking up along the plane of his chest and stomach, “I’ve barely even  _started._ ”

* * *

>   
> **Anonymous**  asked: Hey! heyheyheyhey.. considered finished your Dean/Seth stomach kiss fic? Loved it

>  

> _^^ No worries, bublet, Mama’s gotcha covered. Glad you enjoyed the first one! (Which is[here](http://handsomemanexpress.tumblr.com/post/105582678987/dean-seth-13) if anyone hasn’t read it.)_
> 
> _This part is **NSFW.**_

The gloves are finally coming off. Seth is pulling them off, with his teeth, and as soon as they’re away to one side he starts getting Dean’s pants open.

“Speed the fuck up,” Dean says breathlessly, “before I fucking die from anticipation.”

Seth swats him on the side. “Your options are pretty much just  _be_  patient or I go back to tickling you and drop the whole idea of giving you a blowjob.”

Dean laughs, mouth lolling open, and then cuts off short as his pants and underwear get yanked down and his knees are hooked over Seth’s shoulders. Seth kisses his lower belly again, kisses lower into his pubic hair, presses his mouth to the insides of Dean’s thighs.

“Please.” Dean shudders at the feeling of lips moving along the edge of a muscle. “Please, come on, I’m going  _blue_  here.”

“Dean, shut up.” Seth kisses his balls, mouths wetly up the underside of his cock. “I’m trying to focus here.”

“Focus on  _killing_  me, that is.”

“Shut up.” Seth opens his mouth  _agonizingly_  slowly against the head of Dean’s cock and takes him in.

Dean groans load enough to shake the bed. The laugh that buzzes in the back of Seth’s throat makes him groan louder, and after a shaky moment he reaches down and weaves his fingers through Seth’s hair. Tugs, which makes  _Seth_ shiver. Tries to thrust upwards, but Seth pins his hips to the bed, and then raises his eyes and winks.

“I hate you,” Dean says, and bites his lip hard enough to bleed at the feeling of the heat of Seth’s mouth.

Seth makes it agonizingly slow and painfully good and Dean comes in his mouth and it feels like an earthquake. And then Seth crawls up and kisses him with a mouthful of come and he wrinkles his nose and says, “That shouldn’t be hot,” against Seth’s lips.

“Everything I do is hot.”

“Damn right.”

“Now turn over.”

“Why should I?”

“It's  _my_  turn now, and I want you on your  _knees._ ”


	4. Icarus and Eddie Kingston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I'd be fascinated to see what you could do with Icarus/Kingston.
> 
> Holy shit, you know what, I would too. So let’s go with
> 
> 2: Cheek Kiss

They are both aching, and this combat has left them breathless. Backs on the mat, the tops of their heads almost touching, panting with the work of slowly destroying each other as the ref watches them and waits to see if he’ll need to start counting.

Icarus shifts and hears something, which resolves after a moment into Eddie’s soft slurry voice, “We’re gonna kill each other one day, blondie, you know that? If we keep this up.”

Icarus stares at the ceiling. “I could live with that.”

“Heh. Well, one of us’ll have to, ain’t that the point?”

_“1…2…3…”_

They struggle upward and meet, leaning forward on each other for a moment with their arms on each others’ shoulders. Eddie’s lips brush Icarus’ cheek in a scratchy kiss of death or benediction. “I’ll get her back.”

Icarus grins. “Try it.”

“Stop me, flyboy.”


	5. Deucalion and Jimmy Jacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Deucalion/Jimmy Jacobs - Forceful Kiss

Pinned to the wall with his legs around Deucalion’s waist and Jimmy kisses with his teeth, worrying at Deucalion’s lower lip with a focus that he’d normally only devote to someone he actually  _liked._

Deucalion doesn’t kiss him, because that might imply the wrong thing. That might imply that they’re equals, that they’re somehow  _lovers_  instead of a lackey serving his master’s needs. But  _fuck_  if Jimmy isn’t going to get  _something_  out of this. If it gets him killed then so be it. At least he’ll die fucking  _asserting_  himself.

He is lifted, the position of his legs adjusted, and then Deucalion slams him back against the wall with much _less_ force then he was expecting, and Jimmy kisses him again. He’s angry. The kiss tastes like blood. It’s good.

A hand on the side of his face,  _this is it, this is where he kills me,_  and Deucalion forces his chin up and kisses him, licking his own blood out of Jimmy’s mouth.

It’s good.

It’s  _very_  good.

_Fuck._


	6. Carmella and Sasha Banks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> princepuma asked: carmella/sasha and idk like #7???
> 
> *happy squeaking noises* I LIKE THAT ONE FOR THEM and it gives me a chance to dress them in fancy clothes.
> 
> 7: Romantic Kiss

It’s a very fancy restaurant. It’s exclusive, and it’s expensive, and it has weird modern-art decor and uses weird dishes, and Carmella’s leopard-print evening gown doesn’t match the decor and she doesn’t give a shit because she looks  _incredibly_  hot. She sits at the bar and has a martini, since if she’s at a fancy restaurant then she might as well have a fancy drink, and she waits for her date. Who isn’t late, but Carmella was early.

And someone next to her says, “Your obnoxious friends aren’t going to be showing up here, are they? Because  _ugh._ ”

She looks over, and Tyler Breeze is sitting next to her, drinking a Mai Tai and pointedly ignoring the guy making eyes at him from across the bar. “What, those two mooks?  _Hell_  no. I’m on a  _date._ ”

He raises an eyebrow. “Anyone I’d know? Not that I care.” And then he tilts his head to look slightly  _past_  Carmella and his eyes go wide.

Sasha’s arm snakes around Carmella’s waist, and she says, completely ignoring Tyler, “Got us a table. Come on, princess.” She’s wearing a  _suit,_  and it’s in a dull red silk, and her blouse and her shoes and the lapels of her jacket glitter gold. She leans in and kisses Carmella on the side of the neck.

Carmella actually  _giggles._  "Sounds good, boss.“ She slides down off her seat, martini in one hand, and leans directly into another kiss. She has to lean  _down;_ luckily Sasha’s heels are high enough that  _she_  doesn’t have to get up on her toes.

The entire restaurant goes silent. Envy rises off the diners like steam.


	7. Deucalion and Jimmy Jacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luileisi asked: Deucalion/Jacobs 21
> 
> 21: A Kiss with a Fist
> 
> TW: violence, blood, fucked-up relationship dynamics

“Hit me,” Deucalion purrs.

This is the second time he’s said it. Jimmy  _heard_  him the first time, but it didn’t quite  _process._

“Are you afraid of  _hurting_  me?” Deucalion is laughing at him. “Or are you afraid that  _I_  will hurt  _you?_ ”

Jimmy punches him in the mouth.

Deucalion steps back a bit, almost a stumble, and Jimmy punches him again in the stomach. And again and again, until Deucalion falls and drags Jimmy with him, and when Jimmy rears back for another punch in the mouth the other man overbalances him and he topples over onto his back with Deucalion holding him pinned.

“Very good,” Deucalion says thoughtfully. “You are a good herald to me, but you could be improved.” A droplet of blood falls from the corner of his mouth on to Jimmy’s face, and Jimmy flinches. “Be vicious. Be cruel.”

One of his hands comes up–to wipe blood off Jimmy’s face, his thumb dragging across Jimmy’s mouth.

“You are bad. Learn to be wicked.”


	8. Kevin Owens and Tyler Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In theory this prompt came from wolfbad, and is for 
> 
> 22: Then there’s tongue
> 
> but to be quite honest she was basically humoring me in my desire to write a story about Kevin Owens sticking his tongue in Tyler Breeze’s ass.
> 
> So. Um. Spoiler warning? Also NSFW.

Seeing someone you hate get blindsided and beat up is almost erotic.

And it definitely makes the person  _doing_  the blindsiding and beating-up  _very interesting._  At least, to Tyler it does, but he’ll admit that he might have more refined tastes than most.

Anyway, after all the filming is done and people who need medical attention have cleared out and the lackeys and hangers-on have been cleared out of Full Sail, Tyler hunts down Kevin Owens to congratulate him on his debut.

“You’re  _almost_  not  _awful,_ ” he says. “In fact I  _might_  consider working with you to take the NXT Championship. If you ask nicely.”

Apart from the broken nose—restitched but still red—Kevin just looks sort of entertained. “Right, you’re that obnoxious one.”

Tyler draws himself up, huffing. “ _Obnoxious?_ ”

“You’re sort of cute.”

“ _Excuse_  me?”

* * *

 

 _Obviously_  this leads  _perfectly logically_  to Tyler’s stomach pressed against a table, one of Kevin’s hands in his hair pulling his head back so their mouths can meet.

“This  _isn’t_  the kind of working together I was suggesting,” Tyler gets out, pleased.

“You started it,” Kevin says. “Unless there was another reason you grabbed my shirt and started making out with me.” He nuzzles the back of Tyler’s neck, then bites, and Tyler shudders. “I mean maybe you were planning on punching me in the gut next, that’d be a fair plan, but it didn’t seem like it. We can stop if you want.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, if you try punching me in the gut  _now_  I’m going to put you through this table.”

Tyler shivers pleasantly and says, “Ok.” And then, “Aren’t you going to take your shirt off?”

“Don’t see why I should.” Kevin is drawing a line down Tyler’s spine with his tongue, and at the small of Tyler’s back he stops with a slightly scratchy kiss and says, “You’ve got a nice ass.”

Tyler preens. “Of course I do.”

“Look, hold on, I’m just gonna—” Kevin tugs Tyler’s pants down, wraps his hands around Tyler’s thighs, and—

Tyler lets out a loud, messy moan as Kevin leans in and licks, grabs the table for support as he feels the tip of Kevin’s tongue circling his asshole.

Between licks, Kevin says, conversationally, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna fall apart.”

“Ok,” Tyler says, dizzy and thrilled, “ok, that sounds good.”

“We’ll probably break the table.” Kevin stops licking, and talking, but only because he’s  _fucking Tyler with his tongue._

Tyler gasps, trying to press back against him but stopped by Kevin’s iron grip on his thighs. “Great plan. Whatever you say.”


	9. Brad Maddox and Roman Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OH. MY. GOD. #14 BRAD/ROMAN I WILL DIE. 

There is some  _intense nudity_  happening right now, and Brad isn’t sure how his life has managed to lead up to this point, but he’s both confused  _and_  thrilled that it has. (Granted, he  _is_  pretty great, it’s only reasonable that people would want to experience some intense nudity with him, but things haven’t been going his way lately.)

Roman Reigns has him pinned to the bed—not by force, just by sheer bulk—and is tracing patterns with his tongue on Brad’s skin, so complicated that Brad briefly wonders if he’s trying to replicate his own tattoo in saliva. They’ve got one light turned on, but it’s not too bright, and it makes Roman glow like bronze while simultaneously making Brad feel sort of worried about how pale his own skin is.

And Roman’s hair looks  _so good._  How does he have such good hair? Brad reaches for Roman and runs his fingers through Roman’s hair, because it’s sort of the only thing he can do. _  
_

“Baby,” Roman says abruptly, sending a gust of hot breath across one of Brad’s nipples, “if you pull my hair I’ll tie your hands to the bedpost with your own necktie.”

Which is an attractive thought but, “Sorry, sorry,” and then Brad has to bite his lip and grab the sheets as Roman kisses the jut of one hipbone.

There’s the sudden sound of hysterical laughter interspersed with muffled cursing, it sounds like Dean, and Roman scowls and props himself up on one hand so he can pound on the wall next to them. “What the hell are you guys  _doing_  in there, keep it down.”

And his free hand moves in between Brad’s legs and wraps around his cock and Brad can’t stop himself from moaning.  _Loudly._

Roman glances at Brad out of the corner of his eye and smirks. “Actually, ignore that, I’m hardly one to talk, you guys have fun.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Brad says again, breathless.

Roman just  _looks_  at him, kneeling between Brad’s legs with an expression as intent as a hunter’s.

Brad suppresses a nervous laugh. “You’re not going to roar at me, are you?”

Roman  _does_  laugh. “Do you  _want_  me to?”

“You can, but I mean, fair warning, I’d probably just come and pass out.”

“Then maybe later.”


	10. Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mxjoyride asked: sami/adrian 14 (for i am a simple nerd with simple needs)
> 
> Simple nerds with simple needs make the fandom go ‘round, my dear.
> 
> 14: Kiss Along the Hips

Sami is unusually irritable. Granted, being concussed is the sort of thing that can  _make_  you irritable, so Adrian isn’t especially surprised when the first thing he hears from Sami is “What?” and not “Hi, Adrian.” _  
_

“Came by to congratulate again.” Adrian holds up a paper bag. “Also, brought you some soup, thought you might still be a bit nauseous.”

Sami accepts the bagged container of soup with a “Thank you,” and then blinks dizzily. “Yeah. Nauseous. I hate concussions. I should…put this down for a moment.” He sets the bag down on the nearest table.

Adrian sits down next to him. “How does it feel to be champion at last, mate?”

“Great. It feels awesome.” Sami rubs at his head, and then just sort of…wraps himself around Adrian and rests his chin on Adrian’s shoulder. “We should make out. Celebration makeouts.”

Adrian considers it for a moment and says, “Not a bad thought.”

Of course, they’re not actually anywhere  _private,_  and so inevitably they get interrupted. just as Adrian’s tugging Sami’s pants down and kissing down and in from the side of his hip.

 _Luckily,_  after the startled yelling is done and Simon Gotch has managed to escape with only a  _few_  mental scars, Adrian is entirely up to the task of carrying Sami to somewhere more secluded.


	11. Dean Ambrose and Layla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: No problem , i give you a new one : Layla or Nikki and Dean Ambrose : Neck Kiss
> 
> I’ll go with Layla for this one, since I’m pretty sure Nikki would just punch Dean in the dick as soon as he tried to make a move, and I like the idea of these two forming a team of “people who are dating/might have dated Summer Rae.” (Fandango’s not in the club, but that’s because he’s got Rosa now and I don’t think he’s got a long enough attention span.)

Layla tilts her head to the side, flutters her eyelashes, and says, “I hope you know this is just for fun.”

“Everything I do is for fun.”

“What, everything?”

He shrugs. “Yeah, mostly. So you up for it or not?”

She looks him up and down. “Well, you don't  _look_  like much, but Summer tells me you’re a  _blast_  in the sack.”

He manages to look simultaneously disinterested and pleased. “Really.”

“So go ahead.” She leans into his kiss, and makes a little happy noise when he noses at the side of her neck. “Remind me why I  _ever_  give men the time of day.”

“I’ll teach you how to hotwire a bulldozer, if you want.”

“Now  _that_  sounds like my idea of a  _date._ ”


	12. Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> majorheelturn asked: for last time you made me so terribly happy, i have to ask: sami/adrian, lucky #13 (stomach kiss)?
> 
> Glad I made you happy before. ^_^ Figured I’d just have this one follow directly on the last one.

They  _do_  manage to get somewhere private. It’s not  _ideal_ , it’s just another locker room, but this is one of the rare few that are private and have properly locking doors.

Adrian manages to put the soup down somewhere without spilling it before Sami sits down heavily on a bench and pulls him down too. They kiss, messily, teetering on the edging of falling onto the floor for a moment before Sami rolls backwards and lies flat on the bench, Adrian straddling him.

By the time Adrian’s back to where they were when they got interrupted, down at Sami’s waist with his mouth on Sami’s stomach and his hands in the waistband of Sami’s pants, he’s well in the mood again. But his fingers brush Sami’s sides in what’s apparently the wrong way, and Sami starts  _giggling._

Actual giggles. It’s a little weird.

“Maybe we should wait to do this until you haven’t got a concussion, Sami.”

“Nooooo. Nonono. Orgasms cure concussions. Science fact.”

“Aw, no, don’t say it like that, makes you sound like Tyson.”

Sami blinks. “Did you just say I sounded like Tyson Kidd? That may be the most insulting thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Adrian sighs, because if he’s sighing then it’ll cover up the fact that he’s trying desperately to suppress laughter. “Look, mate, d'you want me to blow you or not?”


	13. Sami Zayn and Adrian Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sami/Adrian - hot, steamy kiss

Making out in the communal showers would generally be considered an etiquette violation, but nobody really cares. Everyone’s broken that rule at one time or another (well, everyone but Simon and Bayley); the  _real_  etiquette issue is finding a good way to  _ignore_  people making out in the showers, or alternately finding a good way to make it easier to  _be_  ignored.

Most effective: cranking the heat on one of the showers so that steam obscures every movement. There are benches in a couple of the corners for people who’ve picked up sprains or other leg injuries and it’s easy to snag one, turn up the shower behind you, and use the steam like a curtain.

Of course, it’s not perfect, but everyone knows what it means, knows not to look closely unless they want to see, for example, Adrian with his back against the wall and his legs around Sami’s waist and Sami mouthing at his throat while the hot water pours down them both, biting Adrian’s lip while they’re kissing. Water pouring into the drain around their feet and Adrian grabbing the back of Sami’s neck. The steam risings from their skin as well, in wisps, wreathing them both in white.

The  _courteous_  thing is not looking.

Nobody does the courteous thing.


End file.
